


Check

by crybabyghxst



Category: Occult Hospital
Genre: Chess, Gen, Hospital, Male Oc’s - Freeform, OC’S - Freeform, Surgeons, incubus, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabyghxst/pseuds/crybabyghxst
Summary: Faust notices the head surgeon eyeing his chessboard, and offers a game.





	Check

It was rare for Faust to find the head surgeon outside of office hours. He seemed to be more reclusive than Briar most days. But today was a little different. The incubus had been preparing an old weathered chess board for his game with Dr. Jones when Vincent appeared. He was always light of foot, moving fluidly and quickly with little to no sound whatsoever. The only reason Faust didn’t miss the other completely was because the vampire seemed to have stopped moving, scarlet hues focused in on the wooden chess pieces Faust was polishing with an old cloth. Feeling the weight of the gaze, dark brown orbs met the head surgeons red and Faust offered a slight smile to the inquisitive head surgeon.

“Do you play, Vincent...?” 

The name was still new to him, and he rarely used it outside of conversation with Briar. He wasn’t even sure if the other preferred being called by his actual name... But that worry was forgotten when the other took a seat across from him, shedding the leather duster from his shoulders as he made himself comfortable. Faust set the board down, setting up each side with ease as the vampire removed his hat and set it to the side.

“White or black?” 

When Faust received a careless shrug in return, he turned the white pieces to the other and kept the dark pieces on his side. After withdrawing his hands, he gestured for the other to make his move. White always got the tactical advantage of the first move in chess.

He watched as the others slender fingers probed the board, settling on the knight and moving it forward. The surgeon found it interesting when he played chess with others- it was fun to identify their strategies and thought processes. Playing with Briar was an entirely new experience Faust never thought he’d ever untangle. With Briar, the stakes were high, and Faust felt as if the head doctor would have thrown the antique board into a wall should he get angry enough. 

Needless to say, it felt the exact opposite playing with the silent head surgeon, who eyed Faust’s hands as he moved a pawn forward, creating a perfect opening for the black bishop. The affair was a quiet one—relaxed even— each surgeon taking their time to think about their next move before execution. After awhile, Vincent removed the surgical mask, a still gloved hand reaching to glide his queen to the far corner of the board, both keeping her from danger, and checking the incubus’ king. Faust frowned for a moment, realizing that he’d have to sacrifice a rook for the sake of keeping his Bishops pressure on the others Queen. 

“You pull no punches, do you?” He hissed, earning a faint smile from the vampire across the table. It was as serene and peaceful as the man himself. They’d come this far without taking a single piece, each moving forward and retreating with skill and tact. It would be infuriating to most, but between them it felt like an exchange in mutual respect. Until Faust decided to break the tension by moving his knight to capture the others pawn. He plucked the white piece from the board, setting it aside with a more snide smile now. 

“It was bound to happen eventually,” he pointed out, “a game can’t be won without sacrifice, right?”

In retaliation, the other moved his pawn to take another, breaking his defense to the right. There was a smug air about the vampire now, and Faust couldn’t help but chuckle. Seems he could get pretty lively.

Just as the incubus was about to make his next move, the door opened just behind them. Faust looked over his shoulder when he realized the head surgeons attentions were drifting away from their game. Briar stood in the doorframe, eyes glinting with a fervent irritation.

“You two, lets go,” he ordered, causing both to rise without question and follow him to the door. Faust was a little disappointed that they wouldn’t finish their game, casting a look to the vampire curiously. Strangely enough, it was returned, along with another bemused smile that was soon obscured by a sterile surgical mask. 

They’d return to their game eventually. And Faust hoped he’d be able to see the other smile like that once more.


End file.
